Muero de solo pensar
by iCute
Summary: Otogi ni siquiera se ha planteado la idea de actuar. Oneshot, Shounen-ai. OtogixRyou


HelloOoOoOOOo everyone! :D

Esperando que se encuentren muy bien ;D. Como pueden ver, ya vine con otro _frik_ D: y como no tuve tan mala respuesta -Waaa!- este también es Minorshipping xD!! Dedicado a Vale-san n.n! (Gomen bella, te prometo que mejoraré y traeré algo más bonito D:). Compréndame, todo lo que hago carece de trama, y así xD.

El Minorshipping es muy cute, y también el Euroshipping! (Culpa de Kara-sama y ylc xD).

.o. Ja, y a esto le llamo notas de autor.

YuGiOh! No es mío, es de **Kazuki T**. y ya D:

Well o.o

* * *

**Muero de solo pensar**

_Shounen-ai. OtogixRyou._

10 de la noche.

- Joven Otogi ¿no piensa cenar? - preguntó la mujer encargada de la cocina, siguiendo al muchacho de ojos verdes.

- No, no tengo apetito, Yukiko - respondió el chico, conciente de que desde hace varios días no quería comer nada, no tenía sed, no le llegaba el descanso.

- Joven, si no come, enfermará, y nadie quiere eso - continuó la mujer de avanzada edad y entró junto con Ryuuji a la habitación de éste, dejando un plato de comida sobre la mesa del cuarto.

- De cualquier manera, gracias, trataré de comer.

La anciana le miró por unos instantes, dudando entre seguir insistiendo o no. Suspiró derrotada, dejando al muchacho a solas. Se despidió desde afuera y continuó con sus deberes.

Otogi se encerró en su recámara y se recostó sobre su cama. Nuevamente era de noche y la poca luz que se filtraba a la habitación se colaba por la ventana. Parecía que esa noche tampoco lograría conciliar el sueño. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba con insomnio, debía llevar al menos, una semana. Todo había comenzado poco después del día en que se hizo amigo de Bakura, de su buen amigo Ryou Bakura.

No recordaba desde cuando se había acercado a él, pero si sabía el motivo. Al parecer el peliblanco era muy popular con las chicas, sin ser consciente de ello. Otogi pensó que hacerse su amigo sería una buena manera de hacerse más notable entre el grupo, ya que él no se conformaba con lo que tenía. Tendría a más chicas a su disposición y el mundo sería un lugar más feliz. Pero, después de todo, Ryou pareció serle agradable, muy agradable, a tal grado de que después de un tiempo ya no podía dejar de pensar en él, en ningún solo momento.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le había gustado de él. Tal vez habían sido sus sonrisas, su amabilidad, su afable carácter, su linda apariencia, o todo a la vez. Lo extraño es que nunca le había sucedido aquello, con un chico. Vaya, que con ninguna muchacha se sintió tan bien.

Y ahora no podía sacarse ni su nombre de la mente.

Parpadeó un poco, mientras en su cara se formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba recordando el día en que una de las chicas insinuó que entre ellos dos había algo más que amistad, porque últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Recordaba como Ryou se había puesto completamente rojo y sus movimientos se habían entorpecido más de lo normal, mientras lo negaba rotundamente. Él solo se había desconcertado un tanto, no creyendo en esa posibilidad, no aún.

Otogi rodó en su cama, hasta quedar boca abajo. Sentía que escuchaba la dulce voz de Ryou susurrar su nombre, pues solo a él le había permitido llamarlo por éste. Todos le llamaban por su apellido, ya que eso se consideraba más formal, y porque nadie se debía tomar tanta confianza con él. Solo Ryou lo haría.

_"Llámame Ryuuji, Ryou."_

Definitivamente, esa noche no podría dormir.

* * *

- Neh, Ryuuji-kun

- ¿Ah? - respondió con torpeza el aludido, encontrándose a sus espaldas al chico de ojos caoba. De un momento a otro sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rosado. Hoy Ryou se veía más lindo de lo normal, o eso pensaba Otogi. Caray, si seguía así ya no se podría controlar, y explotaría en cualquier momento.

Hasta parecía inexperto en el amor.

¡Él, que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera a su lado!

- ¿A que hora llegaste? No te vi llegar - dijo Ryou, sonriendo levemente -. Se te hizo tarde, flojonazo.

Excepto porque Bakura era un chico.

- Ah... si - respondió el de cabello oscuro, por inercia.

- ¿Sucede algo? Estás raro - indagó el de menor estatura -. Además, se te ve cansado.

- No es nada, Ryou - tranquilizó sonriendo, un tanto nervioso. Miró alrededor y se alejó del peliblanco -. Perdón, te veo en clases, ahora debo irme, quedé con alguien. Me espera... Akari... si, Akari - dijo con su característico tono al hablar, recordando el nombre de cualquier chica.

Con su cartera en mano y su reciente prisa se apartó de Ryou, planteándose la posibilidad de que era muy obvio, y un malísimo actor, pues la cara del menor lo miraba con bastante extrañeza. También se reprochó mentalmente ese comportamiento tan estúpido. No iba a tratar de evitar a su amigo de un día para otro, nada más porque si. Sería cuidadoso, él podría con todo esto. Debía ser más prudente con sus acciones, por más idiotas que fueran a verse venir.

Él no era así.

Solo que últimamente, cuando estaba con Ryou, no podía pensar bien. Su corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho.

Porque estaba enamorado. Enamorado de su amigo Bakura.

Y al parecer tampoco dormiría el día de hoy.

* * *

- Ryuuji, tienes muy mala cara. Una de las mujeres de tu casa me ha dicho que no comes, no duermes ¡no haces nada! - Ryou estaba realmente preocupado por el chico de ojos verdes, cada día que lo veía parecía estar aún más y más diferente, por no decir deteriorado.

- No es nada, Baku, no te preocupes - dijo el otro, suspirando.

- No me digas que no es nada - continuó el peliblanco en un susurro -. Sabes que me preocupo por ti Ryuuji, y quiero que me digas qué es lo que te pasa... o... o...

- ¿O qué? - preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, encarando a su amigo.

- O no te volveré a hablar ¡He dicho! - respondió el menor indignado, cruzando los brazos.

Otogi rió un poco, encantado por el puchero de su compañero. Le tomó el cabello y lo movió un poco. Los dos se encontraban sentados en la alfombra, en el departamento de Ryou.

- ¿Quieres saber? - inquirió el pelinegro, y tras un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del otro, continuó -. Estoy enamorado.

Ryou lo miró por unos instantes, y después, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Jajaja ¡No jod... no juegues!

El chico de los dados lo miró reprobatoriamente al escucharlo. Ya había notado que de un tiempo para acá su compañero comenzaba a hablar de una manera callejera. Ryou siguió riendo ante tal confesión y Otogi también comenzó a dudar de si mismo.

- No Ryou ¡ésta vez es en serio! No es cualquier aventura, de esas que ya me conoces, ésta vez es de verdad - se apresuró a decir el otro, con seriedad en la mirada. El peliblanco se quedó callado y después de notar algo diferente en la mirada del pelinegro comprendió que su amigo hablaba con sinceridad. Ya bastante conocía a Otogi.

- ¿En verdad?

- Así como lo oyes, estoy enamorado de alguien - contestó el moreno, notando que Ryou parecía estar atento a sus palabras.

El menor de los dos no se atrevería a preguntar por ahora quien era esa persona a la que se refería Ryuuji. No lo haría, no ahora...

- ¿Y cómo es? - interrogó con extraño sentimiento a su compañero, de quien se separó un poco.

- Pues... - dijo, dudando entre si decírselo de una vez por todas o no. Tal vez en ésta ocasión sería menos obvio, y solo así podría quitarse un poco la presión que cargaba su corazón -, su cabello es largo y suave, sus ojos son muy bonitos, estos últimos son color chocolate, su estatura no es muy alta ni muy baja, siempre está sonriendo y... no sé, solo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en su nombre, y no me puedo sacar su imagen de mi mente. Cuando estamos juntos me siento relajado y contento, aunque a veces pareciera que me va a estallar el corazón.

- De verdad estás enamorado, Ryuuji...

Diablos, si seguía diciendo su nombre de esa manera, seguro si explotaría.

- Creo que... deberías confesarte - finalizó el peliblanco, no muy seguro de sus palabras. Otogi casi se cae de espaldas.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - dijo, alzando la voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te diga que no? Por Ra, Ryuuji, si que estás raro ¿Que no recuerdas quien eres, señor casanova?

El pelinegro sonrió.

- ¿Qué me dirías tú? - preguntó, desconcertando al menor.

- ¿Eh?

- Si Ryou ¿qué me dirías tú?

Bakura desvió su mirada, con un tenue color rosa en su cara. Era obvio lo que él le diría.

- Que te vayas mucho a la--

Caray.

- Está bien, Baku. Ya entendí - se apresuró a decir Ryuuji, censurándolo.

- Pues no juegues entonces, OTOGI - continuó el de tierno mirar, haciendo énfasis en la palabra con que lo había llamado, denotando así que se encontraba molesto. No le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, menos en los que involucraban cosas tan serias.

Como sus sentimientos.

El aludido lo entendió de inmediato, y decidió continuar, antes de escuchar como el otro le seguiría hablando así.

- Lo que más me preocupa Ryou - dijo, retomando el tema -, es que sé que no me entenderá, creerá que estaré solo jugando - finalizó con voz sufrida, lo que hizo reír un poco a su amigo, rompiendo a la vez el serio ambiente.

- Eres todo un caso - continuó el otro, negando con la cabeza y, aceptando el hecho, trató de apoyar a Ryuuji -. No debe de haber problema, es cierto que ella tendrá que acostumbrase un poco a tu condición, pero seguro esta chica te entenderá. Seguramente ella podrá cocinar para ti, ella te ayudará a estudiar, ella sería como tu princesa, ella--

- Él.

El de ojos caoba debió haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Ryou con su caracterizada forma educada al hablar, aliviando un poco a Otogi -. ¿A qué te refieres?

- No es ella, es él.

El peliblanco estaba seguro de que sus ojos se veían como dos puntitos.

- Eh, Ryuuji, ¿hablas en serio? - preguntó vacilando, asegurándose de que no había escuchado mal. Él no tenía la culpa, era de Otogi de quien hablaban, O-T-O-G-I.

- Si, Baku, jamás en mi vida he hablado tan en serio.

¿Estaría listo para decírselo?

El de ojos verdes observó a su compañero, quien parecía aún bastante sorprendido. Dudoso, se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Ryou lo miró confundido, sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir. Abrió su boca tratando de formular palabra, pero la cercanía de Ryuuji parecía inmovilizarlo. El de cabello negro observó su rostro de arriba a abajo, deteniendo su vista en aquellos labios de cereza.

Lo haría.

Aún sentados en el suelo, lentamente el moreno se acercó al peliblanco y rozó su cara con la suya. Ryou no hacía nada, tan solo comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, suspirando livianamente. Otogi se acercó aún más hasta chocar hombro con hombro contra su compañero y sin prisa alguna besó la mejilla del menor hasta llegar a su boca, la cual saboreó con ansias si sentir oposición alguna.

Ryou no podía pensar nada.

Después de unos momentos, Ryuuji se separó un poco de su amigo, y percibió como éste recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello y pasó su mano por el oído del peliblanco, apartando los cabellos que tapaban al mismo. Suspiró un poco, antes de continuar.

- ¿Tú... quisieras andar conmigo?

**END**

* * *

Línchenme por dejar así los finales, me lo merezco, I know! xDDD Pero gomen gomen, saben que soy mala en esto .o.

Sobre hacer un fic por capítulos, pues no sé . o. es que soy pésima dando actualizaciones, créanme u-u. Además, qué pareja sería la indicada? .o. (yo me iría por un Gemshipping x/D, pero no aseguro nada o-o).

Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer ;D

Y BakuxRyou 4ever! .0 .

_S&S_


End file.
